Sublime
by Equify
Summary: Lacy is the only vampire who can honsetly break Mr. Crepsley's shell. She becomes his assistant. But will it be something stronger, perhaps love? Follow this pair as they learn about life, love, and each other. Rated for rape, mature scenes, and language
1. The Flyer

This is my first Cirque du Freak fanfic. I have yet to see a fully completed story that involves a Larten/OC assistant. I will do my very best to complete this story. If I do something that you do not like, then tell me for goodness sake. If I get an element of the story wrong or if it sounds awkward let me know and I will gladly revise whatever need fixing. If my heroine sounds too Mary-sue, which I sincerely try to avoid, give me a harsh slap. This story will be slightly different than the original. It will definitely be filled with more adult themes.

Just as a forward warning, I will have some mature violence, language, and sex scenes in this story including mentions of rape. If you are uncomfortable with this, don't read on. Alright, on with the show!

* * *

Sublime

What is in this story is entirely true. Please, if you are reading, know this. My life has been full of heartbreak, adventure, love, depression, distrust, and happiness. Learn from what I am writing. Try not to make the same mistakes I did. Make your own!

Introduction

My name is Sublime Skyebolt, Lacy is my nickname, and this is the story of my life as a creature of the night. Of course, I wasn't always like this. I used to be human. I lived with my family in a small town in an unimportant part of America. My life was boring, ordinary, just set in a rather dull setting until the flyer that changed my life forever.

I had always been intrigued by spiders. Some would have called me obsessed. I have always considered myself a strange girl in a very commonplace world. My interest in the macabre has always made me a bit of a freak. My parents tried to tell me that I was normal; I was not. My best friend Steve Leopard was an example. Steve was my closest companion. When I was human, you couldn't find me without him and vice-versa. He had an obsession with Vampires and other things like that. He read every book in the library on vampires. It's funny how ironic that is now. Anyway, my story began quite literally in a bathroom.

Chapter 1- The Flyer

I felt queasy during class and I decided to go to the bathroom to try and get a little better. After my nausea passed, I walked out and decided a little soccer would cheer me up for I loved soccer.

"Lacy, come over here! We're about to play!" Steve yelled from the soccer field.

"I'm coming, Leopard! I bellowed right back. I called Steve Leonard, Leopard, since it sounded so similar to his last name and seemed to fit.

We played for about half an hour, with my team crushing our opponents. I was great at soccer for as long as I could remember. We creamed them 7 to 2.

After school, Steve and I decided to walk back to my house. He decided to sleep over. Our parents trusted us implicitly to sleep in the same room, probably because I was nowhere near puberty. Even though I was 14 years old, I looked completely undeveloped. I had hints of looking like a girl, but you had to look really closely.

I had long, bronze colored hair that waved all the way down my back. It annoyed me to no avail because it was too straight to be curly and too curly to be straight. My only redeeming factor that counteracted my skinny, boxy body was my eyes. They were a vivid color, almost indescribably blue. The shade was similar to my last name, a sky-like blue.

My blue eyes got wacked by a vibrant paper on the way home. I pulled it from my face and I was shocked at what it said. It described a fabulous freak show, called Cirque de Freak. It depicted a show filled with the wildest of performers and freaks, like a bearded women, a man with two stomachs, and a huge spider. The spider part really perked my attention. I showed the flyer to Steve.

"We have to go! It looks like so much fun!" I practically screamed.

"Do we have enough money?" He asked me hesitantly.

I had my allowance, I hadn't touched it for years, and I never wanted to buy anything so I had over a hundred dollars saved up. I was a very parsimonious young lady.

"I can cover it, Steve. I have plenty saved up. Do you want me to ask the others if they want to come? Or, do you want it to be you and me?"

"Just you and me, Sublime. The others don't have the appreciation for it that we do." I hated it when he called me Sublime. After all, it isn't even a real name.

We walked back to my house and spent the night talking about the ghoulish and chilling, vampires and spiders. I always cherished those moments with Steve. Little did I know that they would help me through some rough times.

I couldn't stop squirming with excitement during school. I was so anxious for the show. I knew it was going to be great. I had trouble focusing during class. My teachers scolded me for not listening to the lectures or answering their questions. I even missed a few easy goals when we were playing soccer.

I phoned my mom right after school and told her I would be sleeping over at Steve's house that evening. But I would be getting no sleep that night.

We ran home and entertained each other until an hour before midnight. We stuffed our beds to make it look like we were sleeping then we took off. We started walking slowly, enjoying the crisp evening air. We had to pick up the pace, fearing that we would be late. We ran the last couple of miles to the ramshackle theater. We paid our way in, but what was freaky was that the being that took our money and gave us the tickets was not human. The creatures were little and you couldn't see their faces because they wore little capes with hoods.

After we got our tickets we walked inside. It was very dark and we felt our way down the hallway. Eventually we saw a light and gave a sigh of relief. An extremely tall man introduced himself and took our tickets.

"Good evening Steve and Lacy, my name is Hibernious Tall and I am the owner of this very Cirque du Freak."

I was shocked to say the least.

"Mr. Tall, how do you know my name?" I asked, awestruck.

"I know many things, Miss Lacy, or should I say Miss Sublime. I know about your fascination with spiders. You will love Madame Octa and Mr. Crepsley's performance. "

"Yes sir."

I had a bad habit of acquiescing to any adult. I was intimidated and just taught to be respectful.

"Your seats are right this way." He pointed to two chairs dead center. We appeared to be the last in the audience to arrive.

The show started quickly afterwards. It was incredible. Madame Truska was the bearded lady, but you would never tell though. She was beautiful. Her beard grew right out of her face in a matter of seconds. Nobody could cut it either. Rhamus Twobellies was the biggest man I had ever seen and he at an entire buffet. Alexander Ribs was as thin as Rhamus was large. He was a contortionist so he could bend in unimaginable ways. He also played a tune on his ribs.

After Alexander came on, it was time for intermission. I didn't buy anything although the souvenirs were incredible. The down time was short and Steve and I passed the time discussing the show. We agreed that it was incredible.

The curtain pulled up once more and a huge cage was wheeled onto the stage. It held the wolfman and he was frightening. Mr. Tall warned us about staying quiet but a woman screamed and the wolfman got loose and chewed her hand off. Mr. Tall sewed it back on, inconceivable, and yet her hand was as good as new. Some of the little men rushed in to scrub the blood off the carpet. After that fiasco was over and done with, Mr. Tall announced that Mr. Crepsley and Madame Octa were to come out next. I was so excited.

Mr. Crepsley was a man of about thirty years of age. He had orange colored hair, sparkling green eyes, and a scar that ran along the side of his face. He was tall, around six feet and lean. When he started speaking, he spoke in a tone that was soft and melodic, but held an air of mystery and commanded a certain fear. He was captivating. He explained his spider, Madame Octa. She was a killer arachnid, one bite would paralyze, and the next would kill. He played a little ditty on a tin flute and the spider began to perform. I was entranced by it. It was fabulous. When she made a web in his mouth, my jaw dropped. I had never seen a greater spider.

Steve looked paler by the minute as they were performing. He was muttering something about a man named Vurry Norston or something like that. He told me he would be staying late after the show and not to wait up for me. I agreed, but I had my fingers crossed. I would stay after and watch him from the balcony.

I was sad when they finished because the rest of the show just was nowhere near as great as Mr. Crepsley and Madame Octa.

The show ended and I got up, making like I was leaving. I gave Steve a last look and hid in the shadows for a few minutes before the theatre was empty. I slowly made my way up the stairs, careful not to make a sound. I looked down and I saw the orange haired man walk out on stage. He looked at Steve, and Steve glared back at him. Steve told him what he knew. He knew that Crepsley was a vampire named Vur Horston. He knew a lot and I think Crepsley was surprised by it. He asked him who sent him and Steve told him he wanted to become his vampire assistant and nobody sent him. I was nauseated by that point. Steve's blood got tasted and apparently he had bad, evil blood. I couldn't believe it. Not only was he evil, but he also wanted to give up everything he had, including me to become Mr. Crepsley's assistant. That hurt me in ways I couldn't express. He left ranting into the night about how he would become a vampire hunter and kill him.

I left shortly thereafter. I should have stayed inside. It was a dark night outside. The moon was hidden by thick overhead clouds. I decided in a rash moment that I would take the alleyways to get home faster. I walked for about half a block when I ran into something, or someone. It was a man. He was big and he reeked of alcohol. When he looked at me, he sneered. I knew I should have run but I couldn't get my feet to listen to me. I was frozen in fear. He slammed me into the dumpster. I saw stars and he started to speak.

"Well hello, who might you be? He asked with a grin.

I didn't say anything and when I failed to respond he slapped my cheek so hard he drew blood on the inside of my mouth.

"Well whore, you gonna say something?" I once again couldn't get my mouth to articulate words. He viciously tore my shirt off. I was frozen in a fear so great, that I felt ready to faint. He kissed me roughly, I tried to push him off but that only made him grab my breasts, or what should have been breasts and violently twisted. I yelled in agony but he smothered that using his mouth.

"You like that? You little slut." He rammed his knee between my legs and pulled down my skirt. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was crying and writhing but he wouldn't stop. He pulled down his pants and underwear and rammed his member into me, destroying my virginity. I screamed into the night. He moved, making friction and I cried out again, it felt like he was tearing my insides to pieces. I threw up and that seemed to distract him, or so I thought. What actually distracted him was the man in the red cloak picking him up by his neck and twisting it so hard that his head was turned backwards. He dropped the body and ran over to me. He looked frightened which was an emotion I never thought would grace his features. He took off his cloak and covered my body with it. He picked me up and ran back to the theatre. What took me twenty minutes took him less than two.

He put me down on a couch and left me there for a couple of minutes. I was just sitting there in such agony, utter humiliation, and fear. I was truly a mess after that ordeal. I started dry heaving, since there was nothing left in my stomach for me to throw up. Mr. Crepsley came back with a small towel, a bowl of water and a pair of boxers and a shirt. I cleaned myself up while he started to speak.

"I know you overheard me speaking to your friend. I just want to let you know that I would never hurt you. I do not hurt people. Please let me take you home."

The wheels of my mind were moving in hyper drive at that point. Mr. Crepsley was a vampire. He killed my rapist with a simple twist of his wrist and got us to the theatre in less time than was humanly possible. He was also willing to take on an assistant, one that was not evil of course. If he were to make me a half vampire I would never have to go through an ordeal like this again. I would be able to defend myself.

I voiced my thoughts in a shattered voice. I don't think it will ever be the same. It sounded arrantly flat and dead. After my explanation, he appeared to be thinking my proposition over. I could help him with many things. I would make a good assistant and more importantly, I never wanted to go through an experience like that again. I got rapped, my virginity savagely yanked away from me, never to return. The moment would be etched into my life forever. I would not, could not, let this happen again.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Sublime. You are in shock. You need rest, I will take you home and you shall forget all about the Cirque and what happened this evening.

I BLEW a fuse. I started screaming and crying like a madcap lunatic.

"I will never let this happen to me again! What if you were not there to kill him? He probably would have left me to die from internal bleeding. I refuse to be weak anymore. I need you to change me. I need to know that I will be able to defend myself. You got there too late, Mr. Crepsley. I've been defiled in so many ways. I can't deal with this!" I crumpled into a ball and he started to stroke my back gently. It felt nice to know that I had someone listening to this. I had a feeling this would be one of the few times I would ever discussed the matter. Mr. Crepsley and my rapist would be the only ones to ever know.

He looked at me with a torn expression on his face once I calmed down a bit. He looked as though his brain was telling him to do one thing and his heart another. I could relate.

"I will do it tonight if you agree. I must tell you though that it is antagonizing pain. You will only become a half-vampire so you will be able to be outside during the daylight. You will age at 1/5 the normal speed of a and 1/10 the speed once you are reblooded. You will cook and clean for me as well as pulling your weight here at the Cirque. In addition, you will learn about the ways of being a vampire with me during night lessons. If you agree, you will never see your family again, Sublime. It is a hard life we live. It is both adventurous and turbulent and certainly not for the faint of heart. I have a premonition that you will take to it well and that is the only reason I am offering."

I had nothing to lose. After all, I had just lost everything, my virginity, my childhood.

"I agree on one condition, Mr. Crepsley. Stop calling me Sublime, my name is Lacy."

"Yes, Lacy." He gave me a very small smile and motioned for me to stand up.

"I will begin the blooding process. I shall cut ten small wounds into each one of your fingertips. I shall do the same with mine. We will hold them up to each other and transfer half of our blood. This will be the extremely painful part but it will only last a few minutes."

He did what he said and it hurt, a lot. It felt like I had fire creeping down my veins. It ended almost as abruptly as it began and I felt almost no difference. I felt a little less tired and my eyesight appeared a little less blurred

"I will take you to Steve's home and fake your death."

"Fake. My. Death. Excuse me?"

"Yes, the only way for us not to be followed is to fake your death so your family receives some closure."

He picked me up and carried me out of the theatre. He slung me on his back and told me to hold on tight and to let go for no reason. We ran at incredible speeds back to my house. What was funny was that the world seemed to be slipping past us at an incredible rate, but Mr. Crepsley was running at a pace slightly faster than a jog. I asked him why that was.

"Speed is relative. This is known as flitting, a vampire's way of travelling at high speeds."

We reached Steve's home very quickly and he climbed up the side of the house into the second floor's bathroom. Luckily the window was unlocked. He pulled us inside and gave me the explanation.

"I will give you this serum. It will paralyze you for about three days and take away all feeling for around two of those days. Your heart will beat so slowly they will think you dead. Just as a precaution I will break your neck."

He went to do it when I stopped him. I wished to talk to him, I needed to vent. So much had happened in those last four hours, it was hard to process. I just needed a light conversation before my eminent death.

"I know nothing about you, how about we introduce ourselves a little more. I don't think I'll be able to do this well if I don't know a little more about you and vampires. I wish to make myself helpful to you."

"Alright but not for long." He said with a wary look in his eyes. I could read Mr. Crepsley like a book. We both sat down on the bench.

"We can take turns asking questions, but you don't need to answer if you don't want to." I added as an afterthought.

"I'll begin. What is your first name and how old are you?" I thought those were safe questions.

"My full name is Larten Crepsley and I'm around 160 years old. Now it is my turn. Why do you not like your name, Sublime?

"It's not a name!" I exclaimed. "It's a silly, vapid name too. I wish my parents saddled me with a normal name, like Jenny, something common."

"I know the feeling." He grinned, although it didn't quite meet his eyes. "I must begin the process now or I will not be able to get back to the Cirque before sunrise."

He gave me the vile and I downed it quickly. I felt tingly and then numb. He gently took hold of my head and pulled sharply to the left. I heard a click and my neck was broken. He turned the shower on and laid my head on the tub to make it look like I slipped on the water and fell to my death. He gently patted my head and said that he would be watching to make sure everything went smoothly. He then jumped out the window and my life as a half vampire had begun.


	2. Water Works? No, Thanks!

Thank you to all of you who favorite/alerted.

A big shout out to CarlisleCullenIsMyHomeboy12 for their review!

I have had several hits, and only one review. I don't want to be a review whore, but they really keep me going. I'm determined to finish this but it'll take longer without them. Sublime will sit untouched for a couple weeks at a time if I don't get constructive criticism. My goal is to ultimately get better in my writing, but I cannot do that without suggestions.

Sorry for the rant, on with the show!

Sublime

What is in this story is entirely true. Please, if you are reading, know this. My life has been full of heartbreak, adventure, love, depression, distrust, and happiness. Learn from what I am writing. Try not to make the same mistakes I did. Make your own!

Chapter 2- Water Works? No thanks.

I was in such an awkward position but it wasn't uncomfortable because I was completely numb. I could hear the water flowing down my hair, yet I couldn't turn to see it. I couldn't even close my eyes. I was pretty bored after about ten minutes and then all hell broke loose.

Steve's mother knocked on the door. After about four knocks and a pound, she pulled the door open. When her brain caught up with what she saw, she screamed like a banshee. She ran over to my body and pulled my head to the side. She saw my open, lifeless eyes and started to shriek. She yelled for Steve, screaming about my death. I heard his feat pound the wooden floors. When he got to the bathroom and saw my body, he fell to his knees. Mrs. Leonard got up and called 911, although it was futile. To a human, I looked completely dead and gone and my head was on an angle it shouldn't have been. Steve crawled over to me and shut off the water. He pulled me from the side of the tub to the floor and stroked my hair back.

"Why did you have to die, Lacy? How could you do this to me? I'm so sorry I told you to leave earlier. I just needed to talk to the vampire. If I had just… I love you."

He kissed my lips with a feathery touch. I would miss Steve so much. I think he was my first love. He was the only one who really understood me. I will miss him forever.

The ambulance arrived and the EMT's confirmed my death. My parents and my little brother arrived shortly afterward. I was so sad because I would never be able to speak to any of them again. I would never be able to embrace Mom or Dad or Ricky. I would never tell Steve that I loved him back. I could never be associated with this town again. And on top of that I would never have my virginity again. Mr. Crepsley would be getting one messed up assistant.

I was not sent to the morgue, thank goodness. They would have actually killed me with their embalming fluids. My parents took me home and dressed me in my finest attire, a blue dress with lightning bolt crystals sewn on. My hair was left down and my eyes were closed.

The night after all the preparations was the worst. My parents and Ricky cried themselves to sleep and my mother's moans continued through her nightmares. This gave me time to think. My life would never be the same. I was no longer human. Mr. Crepsley would become my only companion and I didn't know anything about him. Not only that, but I was a bit afraid. Would he hurt me like my attacker or would he be protective? I had no idea. My musings kept my head spinning all night. I decided I was excited and afraid; excited at the prospects of starting new, and afraid of the unknown to come.

Everyone woke up late and the funeral started at one. The whole ordeal was so sad, so much so that I couldn't deal with it and my eyes felt wet within my eyelids. The elixir was wearing off fast. Each member of my family along with my friends and teachers said goodbye to me. My parents and Steve made speeches about my life and many people had tears in their eyes. I felt rather guilty.

My casket was closed and then I automatically opened my eyes. I wished I hadn't. I realized just how claustrophobic it was. There was maybe half a foot from my head to the cover and maybe four inches of space on each side of me. The rest of the day was going to be very difficult.

I was lowered into the ground and I heard the first dregs of earth being dropped on the top. I was content to pretend that this was just a bad dream, that I would wake up and find myself safe, under the covers. But I knew this wasn't a dream. It was my new reality.

The sounds around me muffled as earth continually piled up. I felt really alone amongst the silence and I reveled in it. Despite the fact that I was "dead," I had a lot of time with other people. Ironic how that happened.

After a few hours of singing in my head, I noticed that the air was getting much thinner in the casket and my body was becoming much less numb. My breathing got heavier as my heart sped up and I was very aware of how thin the oxygen level was getting. I was really starting to freak out when I heard soil being moved over me and I was so relieved. What should have taken him half an hour took him five minutes. He pulled open the casket and swung me out by my arms. I staggered against him and fell into his chest. I still hadn't regained use of my legs so I blushed bright crimson.

"Sorry Mr. C." I mumbled quietly into his torso, it smelt delicious. He smelled like the forest and of berries along with the tiniest hint of metal.

"That is quite alright, Lacy. I will put you down over there while I refill the hole."

"No, just give me a couple of minutes, and then I'll help."

"Do not be stupid. I shall do it myself. I do not need your help." He snarled.

"Touchy, Mr. C? Let me help you! I need to be useful. I'm not a little girl. I already feel my legs coming back. You will find that I'm rather stubborn when it comes to being taken care of. I can take care of myself. "I told him with a steely glint in my eyes.

He let go of me and I crumpled to the ground, my legs like jelly.

"Very useful, Sublime, as a door stop." He stalked off and started to fill the hole at a rapid speed. Before he finished somebody pulled me up and dragged me a couple hundred feet with a stake at my chest.

"I knew you weren't dead! How could you do this to me, you bitch? I was supposed to be the one to become his assistant. You stole my chance! I hate you, you little fuck!" He slapped me and punched my stomach. I kept myself quiet because I deserved this. I had chosen the wrong option. He had every right to be angry with me.

"Why'd you do it, Skyebolt?" He spat in my bloodied face.

"Steve, I can't say. It was the wrong thing to do. I'm sorry."

"Tell me!" He cried, jabbing the wooden stake deeper into my chest.

"I got rapped." I screamed. "Stevie, it was awful. I never want to be in that position again so I had Crepsley change me." I hung me head in shame.

"What?" He whispered. All the air seemed to get sucked out of him. He appeared unreservedly deflated.

"You heard me Steve. Get out of here. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Go home and forget I existed. Forget this ever happened. Move on, Steve."

He hugged me tight and I just sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'll never forget you, Lace. I know what the life of a vampire is like. I know I'll never see you again."

Crepsley stopped filling the hole. I knew we ran out of time.

"Run Steve, or you'll risk your life."

He kissed me on my cheek and ran off into the night. Mr. Crepsley called for me and I grunted in acknowledgement.

"How did you get over here?" He asked with a severe expression on his face.

"I… crawled?" I said

"Alright, sure." He said sarcastically. We were going to get along great."And why do you a happen to be covered in blood?" He asked.

"I'm… a masochist. I, um, feel pain to know I'm alive?" He shook his head at that and picked me up.

"We have to get moving and find a place for a couple of days."

"Ok, Mr. Crepsley. Yes, sir."

"And, Mr. Crepsley?"

"Yes?"

"Does it ever get easier?"

"What are you speaking of?"

"Leaving."

"It will in time, after a couple of decades it becomes much easier."

"Great." It felt awful leaving my friends and family to think I was dead. They would morn for years. Maybe they would get over it and forget me or maybe they wouldn't. I wish I had a rewind button to change everything. It just goes to show that one decision can change your life for good.

He licked my cuts from Steve and I could feel small scars forming. Soon I was going to look just like him, one giant scar. He pulled me on his back and took off. We travelled for quite a while and he eventually slowed down in front of an old, decrepit barn. We set up camp and he started to explain the ways of the vampires. Just by the tone of his voice I could tell that it would be years and years until I knew all the information. Good thing we don't age very quickly. He lectured until it was close to dawn. When the sun began to rise, he went to sleep. He explained beforehand how the sun could kill a fully blooded vampire.

"Take care of yourself while I am asleep. Get yourself some rest and buy some supplies for food. Maybe purchase another outfit because you will most definitely stick out in that dress."

"Yes, sir." I mumbled.

Before he closed his eyes, I whispered more to myself than to him.

"Sweet Dreams, Mr. C."

"Thank you." He replied.

I spent the day wandering aimlessly around the town, buying food, and looking at the clothing stores. It was hard to find something to wear because I didn't want to stick out, but I also had pretty dark tastes. I settled on aqua blue skinny jeans that matched my eyes, a black top with glittery blue butterfly wings on the back, and black converse. I thought I looked acceptable. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I dressed similar to Mr. Crepsley, just with blue accents instead of Mr. C's red. I decided to leave on the Skyebolt crest necklace I was buried in because I didn't want to ever lose it.

When I was walking back to the barn, I saw some teens playing soccer in an open field. They looked like they were having a blast. They saw me and one of the asked me to play with them. With my soccer skills and vampire strength, my team was winning by ten goals when the worst happened. A boy on the other team squeezed one of my breasts. I don't know if it was intentional or not but I broke down. I fell to the ground, rocking myself back and forth. When the kid stopped to see what happened and leaned down in my face, I freaked and hallucinated. I saw my rapist and so I kicked out. It must have been far too hard for I snapped his left shin. I could see blood, veins, and bone. I got this overwhelming desire to drink his blood, suck from his wound. It completely freaked me out and I sprinted away. His cries of agony wouldn't stop ringing in my ears as I ran back to Mr. Crepsley. I didn't want to wake him up but I thought it was necessary to let him know what I did.

I prodded his side a couple of times until his eyes fluttered open. He looked groggy and annoyed.

"Why did you wake me up, child? I told you not to." He looked a bit mad but I could tell he wasn't really. I think he just wanted to set ground lines.

"I was playing soccer with a couple of the local boys and one of them; well, you don't need to know what he did. Anyway, I saw my attacker in my mind's eye and broke his leg in two. I'm so sorry Mr. Crepsley. I, I wanted to drink his blood. All I saw was red. It was awful!" I was close to tears but I wouldn't let them fall. I did way too much crying in the past and I wasn't going to continue. Unfortunately, one tear slid down my cheek and Mr. Crepsley used his thumb to dry it.

"I was afraid that this would happen. You did the right thing, running. We will leave the minute the sun goes down. We will just have to keep moving. It is the way of the vampires. We do not stay in one place for very long."

"Yes, sir." I said. I felt really glum. Not only had I quite possibly injured a boy for life, but I also forced out of a new home prematurely. I never wanted to feel that blood lust again either. I decided I would never drink human blood. After all, I could probably get along fine on animal blood if I took some iron pills or something. How very wrong, I was.

I packed up our things and cleaned up our space as quietly as I could. We needed to be ready to leave the instant the sun was down. That kept me busy all the time I was allotted. I just finished making dinner and cleaning up when Mr. Crepsley woke.

He stretched a bit and then his nose caught a whiff of the stew I made. He thanked me, appreciatively. He downed the stew faster than I ever could have and grabbed the sling bag that held our supplies. He threw me on his back and flitted for a while. It only took about twenty minutes to get where we were going. He stopped at a train station. I looked at him questioningly and he chuckled softly.

"There is no rule against vampires using public transportation." I blushed and he pulled me to the train. He procured money for our tickets out of nowhere and we set off for our next town. I asked him where we were going but he said that they name of the place was unimportant. I was really tired by then and it was all I could do to just keep my eyes open.

"We have a while, sleep if you would like." Mr. Crepsley said to me softly and I decided to take his advice for once. I fell asleep and dreamt of little boys getting their legs chopped off by a half monster. I woke with a start. The digital clock on the wall read two in the morning. What surprised me was that my back didn't feel like it was on the chair, rather, on a harder, warmer surface. I turned my head around and blushed when I realized that I must've fallen asleep and used Mr. Crepsley as a pillow. I blushed bright red.

"Sorry Mr. Crepsley, I think I'll just go stretch out on a different chair." I made to move but his arms would not let go of me no matter how hard I tugged.

"You were plagued with nightmares and the only way I could get you to stop whimpering and crying was to hold you. Just go back to sleep. I do not mind. It has been a rough few days for you and some human contact could not hurt."

I mumbled something about how I didn't need human contact but he wouldn't listen to a word of it. He rubbed my back, something my mother used to do to get me to fall asleep and I almost instantly passed out. When I woke up, I was in an old, abandoned church. Mr. Crepsley must have carried me off the train. I decided I would try and make the best of this new town.

A/N- I have midterms all next week so I won't be updating for about a week and a half. Please have faith that I will continue. I tried to give you a meaty chapter to tide you over a bit. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review with your suggestions/ comments/ anything you want to say to me. I truly treasure your input.


	3. My Own Drum

A/N- dear readers, I'm sorry this took me so long! Midterms were so hectic and then I had to take the SAT. My life is a little less complicated now so expect more chapters. I am trying to develop the characters a little more as people so if this comes off weird, let me now. I also have a ton of action in this chapter and I hope you like it. On with the cirque!

Chapter 3- March to the Beat of my Own Drum.

After stretching out a bit I looked out the window. From the position of the sun, it was probably around four in the afternoon. I was becoming quite nocturnal, but I was not complaining. I wouldn't get into trouble that way. I broke someone's leg in two. Would he ever be able to walk again? I might have crippled a boy for the rest of my life. I needed to know more about my body and my strength. I made a mental note to explore exactly what I could do.

We left all of our food at the church so I went out to buy some more food supplies. I caught a glance of myself and I was astounded at what I saw. My eyes looked both sparkly and dead inside. The vampire blood made them glimmer but my emotions jaded what they could be. My hair lay limp around my face in bronze tangles. My skin was the biggest change. I no longer had acne but now my face was deathly pale and ghostly. . My lips were bright red in contrast. All rosiness and any hint of a tan I had, which was very little, was gone. I was almost transparent. Mr. Crepsley said that this was because I was not drinking. After all, he didn't look like a cadaver.

I walked back slowly, enjoying the wind on my face. I loved being outdoors in any weather. I truly felt alive in the elements, so much so that I decided to go to the park for a run after I dropped off the packages.

My run was extravagant. With my vampire strength it took no time to limber up and get loose. I ran as fast as I could and I was moving faster than ever. I pushed myself to the maximum and I ran until it hurt. I think it really did me some good. It felt like I was running away from all of my troubles, leaving them behind in my wake.

It was almost dark by the time I got back and I had to rush to get all the cooking done. I was surprised how well the food came out because I'm no chef by any means. Mr. Crepsley woke up a little bit after that. He cracked his neck back and forth and then walked over.

"This looks good."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I didn't like praise because it made me feel cheap for some reason.

"You are welcome. Considering what happened, I have decided that tonight we will work on some more physical aspects of being a vampire, instead of just the mechanics. I will run you through some drills and we will try some sparring and combat. If you have a creative outlet, I believe you will be much happier."

"That sounds awesome Mr. C!" I was genuinely excited for this.

We ate quickly and then he took me outside into the forest.

"Take off your shoes and socks." He instructed.

"Why?"

"Vampires have incredible tactile sensing. You have to experience this in order to move forward. I want for you to describe exactly what you feel to me."

I took my feet off and it felt like I was standing on an ecosystem, which I was.

"I can feel the earth, each specific type too. I can feel the moisture of the different types. I can feel a few ants crawl over my toes."

"Very good, what else can you sense?"

I thought about this for a few minutes. He didn't say feel, instead he said sense. Sense, sense, sense.

"I can sense that you're shifting your weight a little to the left. I can sense the heard of deer running about, umm, 400 yards away. I can even sense that the tree roots are swaying slightly in the wind."

"Excellent, that is much more than I expected you to be able to do. Now I want for you to watch me closely. Observe how I move my muscles in order to move. Each effort you make should be both calculated and efficient. Movement for the sake of movement is not effective."

He walked forward in a straight line nonchalantly and then it happened. He took his right hand and used his nails like a knife. He slashed at a tree and left a deep gouge mark. He then crouched down and took off in the opposite direction at top speed and ran up a tree in order to flip over backwards. After, he walked back to me calmly.

"Your turn." He looked at me seriously and I balked. He couldn't possibly imagine that I could do that.

"There's no way in hell I'll be able to do that."

"If you were watching closely it would be no trouble."

"Well I didn't catch it all."

"That is no excuse. I told you to observe every move I made. I was implicitly clear."

"Sorry." I growled. I decided I would show him! There is no way he could do this to me.

I jumped up and ran at an oak. I took my hand and slashed at it with all my might. I heard a huge crack and for a moment I was afraid I broke my hand. But it was not the tree that broke my hand, it was my hand that broke the tree. It fell with a rumble but I paid it no head. I ran full pelt at the pine and flew backwards in the air. It was an incredible feeling to be soaring through the air at dizzying momentum. It took every ounce of my concentration to land on my feet but to my surprise I landed like a jungle cat, entirely graceful. I walked back at him with a smirk.

"What do you think?"

"I think you need to be put in your place. You are horribly insolent but also a natural fighter. I would like to try and fight you hand to hand before I decide on a training regimen and an ultimate goal. Do not worry about hurting me or getting yourself injured I am much stronger than you but I also much more control."

"Bring it on, old man."

"Now you are asking for it."

"No, now I'm demanding it." I smirked and he gave me a bright smile.

"I am so grateful that I got such a polite, young assistant."

"Now you're asking for it Crepsley."

We circled each other slowly and he mirrored my every move with a predatory gleam in his smolderingly green eyes. I was so in for it. He refused to make the first move so it seemed like we were in this really bizarre dance. I moved left and he moved right in a wide circle. Every movement he made was fluid and lithe like a wolf.

I decided I should probably do something so I stopped and moved forward a step and so did he. I was very disconcerted at this. He was mocking me! I got angry and threw all reservations to the wind. I leaped in the air and I saw him shifting to my right to meet the attack so decided to go left. I think I surprised him because he left his back wide open and I got a punch in to his shoulder blade but It didn't do much damage. He spun to block but I ducked and used a round house kick to try and get him off his feet but he easily jumped over it. I attempted to punch his jaw while he was off balance from landing but he grabbed my wrist and spun it, which hurt but I wasn't about to give up for a sprained wrist, if anything it spurred me to fight harder. I kicked his shin and shimmied out of his grip.

I backed up and took a few minutes to collect myself. I took off my shirt since I was getting very warm and my tank top beneath was more than enough to keep me comfortable. I was actually hoping he would take off his short so I could see his scars. What I remembered from what I saw on television is that where there is a scar there is an injury and where there is an injury there is a weakness to exploit. I thanked the vampire deities that he followed my lead and took off his shirt.

I noticed a deep scar across his side near his rib cage that looked fresh and I made my decision. I ducked to his right and he moved to block but when he fully transferred his weight to his right foot I jumped and kicked his side. He sucked in a shallow breath reached out and grabbed my sides and threw me on the ground. I was pinned and I had lost, not that I believed I would win. He looked into my eyes with such intensity that it took my breath away. My chest was rising and falling at a very fast pace. He rolled off me and stood up. He offered me a hand, which I took gratefully, and pulled me up.

"Your ideas were good and you have a natural talent that is truly astounding, but your technique was sloppy and your speed a little slow for my taste, but that is to be expected. Overall you are truly remarkable as a fighter and you have far exceeded my expectations in every way. I believe that I will be able to train you into a magnificent fighter. You will be a great asset to the vampires."

"Thank you. I look forward to it. I promise I will give you one hundred and ten percent. I swear I won't let you down."

"You have not failed me so far, so I do not expect you to let me down."

"I really appreciate that."

I decided that I wanted to find a lake and wash off. Both Mr. Crepsley and I looked pretty sweaty.

"Do you know if there's a lake around here somewhere?"

"Well, we shall go and take a look."

We walked in a comfortable silence for about five minutes until we found a burbling stream. I stripped quickly while he turned away and jumped in with a huge splash. The cool water felt so refreshing. I washed quickly and got dressed. Mr. Crepsley bathed while I spent some time just enjoying nature. He finished quickly and found me when I was done. He pointed out certain edible roots and berries, poisonous plants, and herbs with medicinal qualities. It was rather enjoyable. I love to learn and I felt like I was actually learning something important and helpful.

Mr. Crepsley asked me if I was thirsty and I said no. He gave me a strange look but I shrugged it off. By the time we got walking back to home base, I was feeling relatively ill. It felt like I had a fever and I was really shaky and woozy. It felt like a bad case of vertigo, really bad. I was having trouble even staying upright. By the time Mr. Crepsley realized I was on the ground. His worried face was the last thing I saw.

I woke up on my back with a violent headache, but that was negligible compared to the taste in my mouth. The most delicious, revolting flavor was in my mouth. It tasted like metallic heaven. Mr. Crepsley must have given me blood. I looked over my shoulder and I saw him sitting, just watching me. I jumped up and my head started to pound. He leaped up to steady me. I caught me balance and I looked into his eyes and said something I still regret.

"How could you do this to me? I didn't want to blood. I don't want to now and I don't think I ever will. If I die, then I die. I refuse to drink my fellows' blood. That is so wrong in my mind. I hate this!" I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Sublime, you absolutely must. This is a direct order. Do not disobey me or you will be punished." He said quietly but seriously. I knew he meant it but I foolishly decided to test my boundaries.

"I don't have to do everything you say, Crepsley! Trust is a two way road and you've erred seriously."

I stalked up to him. My blood was pounding in my ears. I heard an ominous, guttural growl escape my lips. I kicked out to hit his stomach but he caught my foot mid-strike. He spun me to the left and pinned me against the wall. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head. It was then that I heard exactly what I did and didn't want him to say.

"I do not want you to die, Lacy. You are my assistant, my responsibility. I do understand your reluctance but it has to stop."

"I know, I just… I feel like I'd be drinking away any last shreds of humanity I have."

"Do not think of it that way. You are just drinking for sustenance. You are not drinking someone's blood for fun. We as vampires must do this to survive. But that is the important part, we drink only to survive. Have you ever seen me take too much?"

"No…"

"Have you ever seen me take blood inhumanely?"

"No…" I was starting to see his point but I just couldn't get over it. Cannibalism! Yuck!

"Well then, what is the problem?"

"Just give me some more time, please. I won't die over night!"

"No, but you will die soon if you do not drink. I would say within six weeks. That is all the time you have left."

"I understand, just give me some mull time."

"Yes, Sublime. Get some sleep, you look exhausted. Because you are not drinking blood, you do not have the same amount of energy coming in. There is a reason why we drink. We do not do this for pleasure."

"I know, Mr. Crepsley. I'll have some before time runs out. I promise." I said this with my fingers crossed. I was not sure I was going to keep this assurance.

"Maybe we should go to the Cirque du Freak. It may help you with this. One of the performers may be able to talk some sense into you.

"Sure, I would like that." I didn't have to sleep in old barns and churches anymore and I would have a shower with soap. Wohoo!

"We will leave today at dusk. According to my calculations if we flit and take a train we will get there around eleven tonight."

I was a little nervous, although I shouldn't have been. After all, the Cirque provided me with some of the best memories of my life.


End file.
